This is an application for partial funding of a Conference on Yeast RNA: Transcription, Splicing, Translation, Replication and Transposition, being held under the auspices of the Federation of Americal Societies for Experimental Biology (FASEB), from June 12-17, 1988 at the Vermont Academy, Saxton's River, Vermont. Participation will be limited to 155 scientist applicants who will be selected on the basis of their expertise and interests as being the most likely to help create a stimulating and informative meeting. The topic of the meeting emphasizes research on the roles of RNA molecules in biological processes using yeast as the experimental organism. While most participants will use baker's yeast, Saccharomyces cerevisiae, as an experimental system, scientists using other yeasts or filamentous fungi will be encouraged to participate. The conference will consist of nine scientific sessions, each with four speakers and a discussion leader; in addition, one or two afternoons will be devoted to poster sessions and/or informal group discussions. Most speakers will be invited in advance but about one speaker per session will be selected from among the enrolled participants. One session will be devoted to discussions of recent developments in RNA transposition, RNA replication and translation; two will be devoted to RNA processing and three to transcription. The ninth session will be determined later; it will either expand the depth of treatment of one of the above topics or deal with a new topic not presently included.